16
The number 16 appears frequently in the mythology of Young Justice. Its significance, if any, remains to be revealed. Examples * The reality designation of the Young Justice series is [[Earth-16|Earth-'16']], part of the DC Multiverse. * Superboy was 16 weeks old as of his first appearance in "Independence Day", and physiologically 16 years old.Weisman, Greg (2010-11-12). "Question #12687". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2010-12-04. * Miss Martian was 48 years old in the first season, the Martian equivalent of a human 16-year-old girl. * Aqualad, Garth and Tula were 16 years old in season one,Weisman, Greg (2011-08-09). "Question #13422". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-08-10 and Jaime Reyes and Tye Longshadow are 16 in season two.Weisman, Greg (2012-09-19). Question #15939. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2012-09-19.Weisman, Greg (2013-04-03). Question #18177. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2013-04-03. * There are 16 members of the Justice League as of "Independence Day".Weisman, Greg (2011-02-02). "Question #12923". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-07-11 * Red Tornado, the caretaker of the the Team, has a Justice League designation number of 16. * In ''Young Justice'' #0, Kid Flash and Superboy visit a clothing store called [[Forever Sixteen|Forever Sixteen]]. * "Failsafe" is the 16'''th episode of the show and it breaks the mold by presenting a scenario where all the Leaguers are killed and the Team must step up. It also has a twist ending and its events have lasting traumatic effects on the Team. These events take place on [[October 16, 2010|October '''16]] and there are two timestamps indicating the hour 16. Also, in the mothership, Robin says that the countdown of the explosion reached 16 '''seconds. * In the episode "Coldhearted", Wally West turned '''16. * Likewise, when Wally wakes up, half of his alarm clock is covered by a piece of clothing, showing only 16 minutes. * In "Auld Acquaintance", Red Tornado says that the Starro-tech takes 0.16 nano-seconds to be fully assimilated by its host. * Also in that episode, there is a 16 hour period, for which the location, and activities, of six Leaguers is unaccounted for. * As of "Happy New Year", the current year is 20'16'. * Batgirl's designation number is .Weisman, Greg (2012-08-28). Question #15462. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2012-08-28. * The number on Artemis's jersey in "Salvage" was supposed to be 16, but according to Greg Weisman it was too late and too expensive to change.Weisman, Greg (2012-10-30). Question #16518. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2012-10-30. * In "Darkest", Impulse claims to have taken 1.6 seconds to create his self-portrait. * In "Players, Chapter Two: Directly to Jail", Kylstar holds his captives in Weapons Room Sixteen. * Marie Logan's death is depicted on page 16 of "Players, Chapter Six: Rolling Doubles". * In "Summit", Black Beetle relieves the ambassador from his leadership under the auspices of Article 16 from the "Reach Planetary Acquisition Code". * In "Endgame", when the scarab notifies Jaime of Kid Flash's impending death, he has only 16 seconds to live. Timestamps The number 16 frequently appears in timestamps on the show and comics: * In ''Young Justice'' #0, all of the timestamps have 16 seconds on them. * Speedy foils one of Brick's operations on July 17, 23:16 PDT. * On the next day, the Team eagerly rushes outside Mount Justice to intercept Red Tornado at 11:16 EDT. * Red Arrow confronts Artemis in Gotham City on August 9, 01:16 EDT. * Miss Martian wakes up alone and amnesiac in the Bialyan desert on September 4, 00:16 EEST. * The Terror Twins are defeated by Superman and Martian Manhunter on September 14, 16:53 CDT. * Superboy and Miss Martian are in transport to Belle Reve Penitentiary on [[September 16, 2010|September 16]], 21:55 CDT. * Captain Marvel returns to Fawcett City after the mission in Northern India on September 24, 22:16 CDT. * Green Arrow and Red Arrow fight a giant plant in Star City on October 1, 16:57 PDT. * The Team decides to start their own investigation into Red Tornado, as the League has had no apparent results on October 10, 16:58 EDT. * The Team gets word that many heroes have fallen to alien invaders on October 16, 16:01 EDT. * The Team wakes up from their training simulation on October 16, 16:21 EDT. * Aqualad and Artemis meet with Randy and Peggy Eiling to clear their father's name on August 14, 09:16 HST. * Kent Nelson's funeral takes place on August 21, 16:07 EDT. * Sensei and Talia al Ghul revive Ra's al Ghul in a Lazarus Pit on August 25, 23:16 ECT. * Aqualad is ambushed by Clayface on August 27, 06:16 EDT. * The Team helps Zatanna unpack as she moves into the Cave on November 7 at 09:16 EST. * On November 11, Wally's wakes up at 07:16. * Later on, Wally teleports to the Cave at 16:05 EST. * Kid Flash arrives to Boston to collect the heart for Perdita at 16:26 EST. * Kid Flash arrives to Chicago at 16:49 CST. * Kid Flash arrives to South Dakota at 16:13 MST. * Superman makes a public announcement introducing five new members of the Justice League on December 30 at 09:16 EST. * T.O. Morrow removes the fake skin of Danette Reilly and Jim Lockhart to expose their robotic bodies on September 7 at 00:16 MDT. * In December 31, 2010, all three timestamps indicate 16 minutes. ** Red Arrow is pursued by Aquaman, Flash, and Green Arrow at 00:16 EST; ** The Team convenes with Batman at the Cave, at 07:16 EST; ** Black Canary, Red Tornado, and Red Arrow arrive at the Watchtower at 23:16 EST. * Superboy and Miss Martian had just defeated Clayface in the Gotham City sewers on January 1, 20'16' at 16:16 EST. * Adam Strange and the Zeta Squad arrive at Rann on January 4 at 22:16. * Kid Flash and Flash round up escaped zoo animals on September 7 at 16:39 CDT. * Nightwing finishes going over his mission in Gorilla City on September 27, 2015 at 04:16 EDT. * Dick receives birthday greetings at 16:16 EST in 2010 and at 08:16 in 2015. * Black Manta dispatches Aqualad on a mission on March 23 at 16:03 EDT. * After freeing themselves from Kylstar's containers, the heroes plan their next move on December 1 at 16:16 UTC. * Bette and Artemis arrive at Wayne Manor for Dick Grayson's 14th birthday party on December 1 at 19:16 EST. * The Collector of Worlds's ship begins to generate an energy beam on December 1 at 16:22 EST. Martian Manhunter and Flash confront the ship at 16:28 EST. * Red Tornado begins his status report at 16:55 EST. He describes events in Metropolis at 16:56 EST and finishes at 16:57 EST as Batman and Robin listen in Gotham City. * L-Ron briefs Despero on April 1 at 00:16 UTC. * Alpha Squad takes a tour at LexCorp Farms on April 8 at 16:38 CDT. * Deadshot launches his rocket at 21:16 UTC+2. * Beast Boy and Bumblebee reach the Collector of Worlds's probe at 18:16 EST. * Tigress is summoned by Black Manta to meet Psimon on April 9 at 01:16 EDT. * Marie Logan dies on January 16, at 16:16 UTC+2. The scene is depicted on page 16. * Dick and Barbara kiss on December 1 at 21:16 EST. * Dick encounters Barbara on December 2 at 00:16 EST. * Queen Bee meets with her operatives at the Bialyan temple on June 14 at 20:16 UTC+2. * In "Endgame", there are 16 timestamps. Ten of them show 16 minutes. References }} Category:A to Z Category:Lists